kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Graduation, Part 2
In part two of the double episode finale, after both Kim and Drakken have been taken captive, Ron and Shego must race to rescue them from the clutches of Warmonga and Warhok, and together the four of them must find a way to save the world from alien invasion. Characters (in order of appearance) * Warhok * Warmonga * Dr. Drakken * Kim Possible * Slim Possible * Jim and Tim Possible * Rufus * Nana Possible * Ann Possible * Steven Barkin * Wade * James Possible * Ron Stoppable * Shego * Master Sensei * Mr. Stoppable * Hana Stoppable * Mrs. Stoppable * Ron Reiger * Bonnie Rockwaller * Senor Senior, Junior * Monique * Felix Renton * Zita Flores Plot Summary Mission * Villains: Warmonga, Warhok * Evil plot: Abduct Dr. Drakken and Kim and then invade their home world in revenge. Personal Storyline Everyone (sans Kim) has gathered in the Middleton High School auditorium to regroup. Barkin is crying hysterically, prompting Nana to banish him to the nurse's room. Meanwhile, Ron, Dr. Possible, and Wade are trying to figure out what is happening. The entire world has been taken over by Warmonga and Warhok. They take out the world's electricity, and then proceed to attack with indestructible tripod-like robots. Ron and Dr. Possible rush off to find a rocket to rescue Kim with at the Middleton Space Center. When Ron and Dr. Possible reach the Space Center, they are confronted by Shego. Shego joins the two as they race inside, using a generator to power the place. When Dr. P informs Shego that she and Ron will be flying the rocket while she stays behind, Shego objects and steals Dr. P's space suit, leaving him in his boxers. Shego and Ron then jet off in the rocket. As Shego and Ron approach Warmonga's ship in space, they don't know how to get inside. Luckily, Ron figures out how they can enter through the garbage chute. Inside the ship, Kim and Drakken are left alone and imprisoned. Drakken discovers that his mutation can sprout tendrils which obey his commands. Drakken then uses the tendrils to help him and Kim escape. Drakken and Kim run out and meet up with Shego and Ron. The four run down to the ship's noisy control center. Nobody can figure out how to shut down the ship, until Ron points out the obvious: an off switch. Rufus finds the off switch and turns t off. The ship begins to plummet. Realizing what has happened, Warmonga and Warhok run over to the four and proceed to fight them. During the fight, Warmonga makes the mistake that shego and Drakken a couple- a claim which Shego furiously disputes. A little too furiously. Warmonga then wonders why Shego felt so threatened by Warmonga the first time the alien appeared, and why she jetted into space this time to save him. Before Shego can object again, Ron uses his space suit to blast off and flies off, carrying Drakken. Shego does the same with Kim. Warmonga and Warhok follow on their own gliders. Everyone escapes the ship just as it explodes in Earth's atmosphere, and they fight in midair as they glide to the ground. After landing, Drakken and Shego run off and Kim and Ron are left to fight. And so a long fight goes on. Just as the good guys appear to be losing, Drakken and Shego return. They had gone back to Drakken's lair, where they grabbed the rest of Drakken's plant goo. Using the goo, Drakken commands his plants to destroy all the alien tripods and capture Warmonga and Warhok. While the plants do destroy the tripods, they are not strong enough to hold the aliens and Warhawk captures Kim. Just then, Sensei appears to Ron. Sensei tells him that Ron is a mystical monkey master and that he should use his powers to save Kim. Ron does just that, glowing blue and fighting off both aliens, flinging Warmonga and Warhok into space, where they collide with their spaceship and possibly die in the explosion. Everyone is left safe. Graduation finally commences. Kim gladly accepts her diploma from Mr. Barkin and hugs him as thanks. Mr. Barkin hands in the diploma and states to Kim things are going to be boring without her now. Kim admits he still has Jim and Tim, but this doesn't help since the two of them vaporize Barkin's car. As Bonnie goes to get her diploma, Barkin reveals that she skipped all her classes on the last week of school, but Bonnie states that is because nothing important happens in the last week. However Barkin states the only exception to that was his pop quiz which Bonnie missed; thus Bonnie didn't pass, and that makes her one credit short. This means she doesn't graduate and is forced to go to summer school. She believes this is so unfair, but luckily, her boyfriend Junior is there to help her and tells her that his heart will be with her in the stuffy classroom. Ron then gets his diploma from Barkin, but he comes in his space suit instead of his traditional robes for the graduation which Barkin is not happy about though he states to Barkin he has to stick to his essential Ron-ness. The following things all happen in an ending montage: *After graduation, Drakken gets rewarded a medal for saving the world and turns to good and is seen speaking in front of an audience, telling them his ideas. **After the speech, his plant tendrils reach out intertwine him with Shego. *Kim and Ron go to a beach party. **Everyone is having fun, except for Bonnie, who is studying for summer school. **Kim, Ron and their friends play volleyball ***Kim hits the ball hard and accidentally hits Bonnie in the head then Senor Senior Junior picks her up and kisses her head and Bonnie hugs him. **Then Kim and Ron jump in Kim's car while everyone waved goodbye. Kim and Ron wave back and Kim tells Ron "Told you that graduation wasn't the end of the world". Ron cups her face, kisses her, and they fly off into the moon-set. End Credits Drakken and Dementor are conversing about the recent events that have happened. Dementor notes the irony in it all as Drakken was terrible at being a mad scientist and doing evil plots but is great at doing things that are good. Drakken doesn't want to talk about any of this and asks for a new topic. Dementor gives in soon and asks Drakken why does he have blue skin. Drakken is glad that Dementor asked that. Drakken then explains it was a funny story (not funny ha ha according to Drakken) that started on Tuesday, but the credits then end before the rest of the story is explained. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes : Warhok: ''(holding an unconscious Kim by the leg) Come Warmonga, we will take her as a trophy, she will look handsome beside your Thorgogle spine. ---- : '''The Tweebs: '''Hickabickaboo. ---- : '''Ron: '''Oh, complain complain. You know, when life gives you lemons... : '''Dr.Drakken: '''I COMPLAIN ABOUT THE LEMONS! ---- : '''Señor Senior, Jr.: '''Be strong, my love! I will be at your side through this ''thing, this..."summer school". : Bonnie: 'Really?! : '''Señor Senior, Jr.: '''No, my actual person will be lounging by the pool, but my heart...my heart will be with you in that stuffy classroom. ---- : '''Sensei: '''His monkey power is strong. Boo-yah. Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode /Gallery/ Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The reader board is damaged at the beginning of the episode, with letters missing, but is fixed by the end. Team Possible's Transportation * Kim was abducted aboard the Lorwardian Spaceship in Part 1. * Ron used his scooter to take himself and Dr. James Timothy Possible to the Space Center, where Shego rescues them from alien technology. * Shego, Ron, and Rufus travel into space to Warhok and Warmonga's spaceship via a rocket from the space center, with Shego piloting it for them. * Ron and Shego are equipped with, and make use of, jet-packs from the space center. * Once back on Earth Drakken makes use of his hovercraft. * Kim manages to take a vehicle from the spaceship which she flies on until it is destroyed. Allusions * The alien invasion machines that destroyed the majority of Middleton look similar to those in the recent film adaptation of ''War of the Worlds. The only difference is that the ones in that movie only have three legs, while the ones here have four legs. * At the end of the episode, when Kim and Ron leave the beach by flying into the sky with Kim's car is a direct reference to the ending of the movie ''Grease'Grease.'' 1978. Director: R. Klaiser. Picture, where the two main characters do the same thing only there is no logical explanation or reason for the car taking flight in that movie. Trivia * This episode, the series finale, aired exactly five years and three months after the series premiere on June 7, 2002. * If Kim was a Sophomore in 2002, the year the show debuted, then she and her class graduating as Seniors would be three years later making them the Class of 2005. Not, as some think, 2007 the year the show ended. ** Coincidentally, the TV movie, So the Drama, the show's intended finale, aired in 2005. * Technically, Kim did not save the world this time. Drakken came up with the plan to defeat the aliens, which really just destroyed many of their machines of destruction, while Ron used his Mystical Monkey Powers to defeat Warhok and Warmonga. * This is the only time one of Dr. Drakken's plans succeeded. Ironically, however, he ended up saving the world rather than taking it over. * This is the only episode in the entire series in which the primary villains, Warmonga and Warhok are presumably killed, although their fate is never fully disclosed. ** Monkey Fist, although technically no longer conscious is not dead, but actually became the Yono or is just permanently petrified by the Yono, since the "Path of the Yono" was never explained. * Since Kim has a gold scarf on for her graduation, this signals that she is one of the few kids in her class with the highest overall grades. Only two people get this type of honor: the Valedictorian and the Salutatorian. Which implies that Kim is Salutatorian. * When he is in full control of the mystical monkey powers, Ron is shown to be stronger than both Kim and Shego. This is evident as when Warmonga first came to Earth, Kim and Shego both had trouble defeating WarmongaMad Dogs and Aliens. * When Bonnie goes to get her diploma, she shoves Ronald Rieger away before he can get his diploma. This would mean she would have taken Ronald's diploma before Barkin told her she had to go to summer school for missing his pop quiz. * Shego and Drakken becoming more than just business partners is alluded in this episode when Drakken's flower wraps them together in the end. ** Their very awkward reunion aboard Warhok's ship also hints at potential proof of a personal relationship, but both are questionable at best. * In this episode, the four main buildings featured throughout the series in Middleton – Kim's house, Middleton High, The Space Center, and Bueno Nacho – are all destroyed by the invasion. * Ron's scooter is also destroyed in this episode. For most of their high-school years, it was the primary and only vehicle, which was owned by a Team Possible Member until Kim got the Sloth. Ron had it since Kim and him first met Dr. Drakken and Shego Tick-Tick-Tick. It crashes into one of the invading alien machines, and is destroyed. * The coffee shop where all the villains are talking in the closing tag is the same shop where Kim, Ron, and a temporarily good Shego shared drinks during the events involving Electronique's search for vengance against Team Go Stop Team Go. * DNAmy's adoring look at Monkey Fist's petrified body is a reference to her infatuation with him in "Partners" and "Gorilla Fist". Errors * Drakken's flower petals repeatedly vanish between, and then re-sprout in, scenes throughout the episode. In the very first instance, however, he is imprisoned aboard Warhok's ship the entire time, and it is very unlikely the Lorwardians would have pulled them off for him. * At the end of the episode, when Kim and Ron finally graduate, Kim goes to hug her parents for a second time. Before the scene, she is in her very beat up graduation uniform. During and after it, she is in a brand new uniform. * In the episode, Gorilla Fist, DNAmy had not only performed genetic mutation on Monty giving him Monkey hands and feet, but also had already given herself gorilla hands and feet, but DNAmy is shown with normal human hands and feet instead of gorilla hands and feet in the two scenes below: ** When Dr. Drakken is receiving a medal for his part in saving the Earth ** In the Coffee shop *** May not necessarily be an error. Since Monkey Fist could no longer run away from or reject her, her original reasoning for the gorilla limbs would be rendered mostly moot. Also, the process by which DNAmy gave herself the limbs was never detailed, so it might have been easily reversible, as her naked mole-man was in Downhill. * When Bonnie was about to get her diploma she was wearing the golden robes that only Valedictorians and Salutatorians wear. Meanwhile she was not seen ''as a speaker. ** Possibly a reference to the cords that all summa cum laude wear at some college graduations. ** Although not seen, Bonnie ''might ''have been scheduled to give a speech had the invasion not interrupted Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Mark McCorkle ** Bob Schooley * Story Editor ** Tom Hart ** Brian Swenlin * Writers ** Tom Hart ** Brian Swenlin * Art Director ** Alan Bodner * Line Producer ** Clay Renfroe * Voice Talent ** ''See Character List Above * Dialogue Director ** Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** Lisa Schaffer * Storyboard ** Tom Bernardo ** Louie del Carmen ** Dave Knott ** Kyle Menke ** Adam van Wyk ** Dough Murphy ** Nick Fillipi * Timing Directors ** Jungja Kim-Wolf ** Soonjin Mooney ** Robert Treat ** Michael Lyman * Lead Character Design ** Stephen Silver * Character Design ** Celeste Moreno * Location Design ** Andy Ice * Prop Design ** Shayne Poindexter ** Ginny Hawes * Background Paint ** Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri ** Esther Kim * Color Stylists ** Allyn Conley ** Carol Beaker * Production Manager ** Steve Loter * Supervising Technical Director ** Alex Teslik III * Technical Directors ** Beat King ** Brian Cole ** Pamela May Palma ** Denise Wogatzke ** Jezreel Mann Carlos II ** Michael Tyau ** Bryan Deemer ** Dean Stanley ** Joseph Cop * Storyboard Revisions ** Frank Fu Min Jen * Continuity Coordinators ** Jim Finch ** Kitty Schoentag * Animation Production by ** Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd. ** Starburst Animation Co. Ltd. * Film Editor ** Joseph Molinari * Assistant Film Editor ** Christine Haslett * Pre-Production Dialogue Editor ** Jim Garifi * Animatic Editor ** Pieter Kaufman * Scanners ** Shannon Fallis-Kane ** Sergio Armendariz * Track Reading ** Jim Garifi * Sound Designer ** Paca Thomas * Dialogue Editor ** Robbi Smith * Foley Mixers ** Mary Erstad ** Roy Braverman * Foley Artist ** Craig Ng * Sound Effects Editor ** Tim Gilmer * Digital Audio Transfer ** J. Lampinen * On-line Editor ** Keith Cook * Re-Recording Mixers ** Melissa Ellis ** Fil Brown * Post Production Supervisor ** Geri Bryan * Digital Coordinator ** Karen Wong * Post Production Coordinators ** Treasure Rawson ** Mark Bollinger * Record Machine Operator ** Michael Sokey * Production Coordinators ** Shawn Eddie ** Stacey Zimmerman * Production Associate ** Willie Sims * Production Secretary ** Linda Delizza-Kweens * Production Control ** Anna Boyadjian-Sigal * Talent Manager ** Aaron Drown * Script Coordinator ** Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian * "This Is Our Year" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerious *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Drew Seeley *** Kari Kimmel References External links * Grease Ending Scene Merchandise * Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Needs POV rewrite